thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25 - Low Drider
Opening Text "Okay...Truth Time...I didn't think...Jim was listening to me. But, clearly he is...So, Jim, let's get rid of: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Keep it up Jim Jam. Destroy these fools. We're all counting on you. Welcome everyone...To the end...I throw my axe. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met Read by Brian Sommers. "When last we left the heroes they were grief stricken at the loss of Krag, but without time to mourn. Quigley, Alex, Markus, Leera and Flin were forced to press on with their plan to infiltrate the Derro stronghold to retrieve a powerful artifact. Using shoddy disguises, a total lack of diplomacy, and all the subtlety of a raging dragon they bumbled their way into a deal with a Derro fixer named Bix Nix Six Tix. For a little light quid pro quo, she agreed to get the party into the central spire of the Court of Madness called the Spike while they posed as traders seeking audience with the Derro magister. All they had to do was retrieve some stolen goods from a pair of ghouls operating in the markets. Their clever plan involved such cunning tactics as “walk up to the ghouls and ask for the goods,” followed soon after by “just follow them openly in the street using no stealth or subtly whatsoever,” when the ghouls didn’t immediately procure the requested goods. '' ''Faced with the choice between giving the heroes what they want and grinding the story to a screeching halt, JimJam decided to move things along, resulting in a short battle between the heroes and the ghouls. The Ghouls lost, and the heroes were able to retrieve the stolen goods. They were under strict orders not to open the chest containing the goods, but for reasons literally no one understands the party could not leave well enough alone. They opened the chest, examined the goods, and put them all back, wasting about an hour of show time accomplishing absolutely nothing. However, upon completion of their task they were given admittance into the Spike, where they were forced to surrender their weapons before meeting with the Derro magister. During their meeting, alarm bells rang out through the markets, and a panicked scene unfolded. Apparently, a drow assault was underway! The heroes were led to a safe location by the derro, but on the way, things went badly. '' ''That is where we join the heroes now. You are all standing in a long hallway, where 60 feet ahead of you a large half-spider, half-drow monstrosity has pulled itself through a broken window with half a dozen drow warriors just behind. Your derro escort lies at your feet, stricken by bolts from the drow warriors. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes There were 52 shares of this episode on Twitter. * Tabletop Loot – Pride Dice Dice Set * Syrinscape - $5 Gift Card Dog Might Games – Dragon Sheath Trivia * DaT Feedback was added as a category on the group's Discord this week. * This is the first episode that a prize from Dog Might Games was given away. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1